


Lady Luck

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [16]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bad Luck, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kaito Catches the Flu, Kid Heist, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Reveal, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: Kuroba Kaito never wants to hear the word luck again.Especially while retching off the side of a skyscraper.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Lady Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Here some cutesy fluff when a sneeze didn't send us in a panic. This definitely is set somewhere pre-2020 :3 
> 
> 30 Kisses Challenge  
> Theme #16: Invincible/Unrivaled

Luck had a funny way of coming about.

Some people were naturally lucky, it just seemed that however they went through life luck followed them wherever they went.

Kuroba Kaito decided, as he looked up to see his best friend watching him retch over the side of a twenty story building, that he had to be the most unlucky man that ever lived.

Thank God that half of the building was overlooking the ocean. His life was mortifying enough as it was.

Of all the nights to get sick.  
  
" _ Kaito?" _

Why oh why did it have to this night?

Kaito had been told more than once he must be lucky. Aoko had claimed he was lucky whenever he got away with the impossible. Akako had mentioned luck followed him wherever he went.

Hell, even Hakuba said he was lucky, and Kaito could've sworn it was against the Detective’s religion to  _ believe _ in luck.

Why even an hour or so before the whole vomit over the side of a building thing he'd had his luck shoved in his face when that blasted Kudo had shown up for his heist, and then claimed in front of the whole taskforce the thief lived solely off luck. To be fair he couldn't blame the detective- after all if he was the luckiest man alive then Kudo must be the unluckiest.

Imagine reliving your childhood again…

In your girlfriend's house…

Almost as bad as what he was going through right now-

Another dry heave overcame him.

Almost.

He looked up one more time making sure that it was really Aoko standing there looking at him. Yup definitely her... just watching as the "Great and Lucky International Thief Kaitou KID" threw up over the side of a building losing both his monocle and hat because he was too weak and shaky to keep them on.

He was about to start making some excuse for her when he felt his stomach heave again and he turned and ran back to the side of the building falling to his knees.

Oh yeah he was _really_ lucky. 

He wondered vaguely if he'd actually have the energy to fly home that night for his escape. Well what a better way to spend your first night in jail then heaving your stomach out.

He clutched the railing surprised that he could feel his poker face break up. Funny how something as simple as that could make you crack up. Here he was, the "Invincible, Unrivaled Kaitou KID" completely beaten over by what looked like a case of the flu.

Just… Great…

He asked God again why it was that Aoko had to climb onto the roof that night? When he couldn't even stop being sick long enough to explain a thing to her.

And then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," the voice shook slightly.

Was that  _ Aoko's  _ voice?

"Do you think you feel well enough to move?"

…Great. He was throwing up and she wanted to hurry up and hand him over to her father. Oh well, at least it might mean he'd get to sit down. Or take off the blasted jacket, he was burning up and already sweated through his shirt.

At least when he wasn't shaking from the cold.

"Y-Yeah," he muttered praying his stomach would decide to stay inside of him for a little while longer.

He was a bit surprised when a cold hand touched his forehead.

"Kaito you're burning up. Why on earth are you doing a heist like this?! Do you want my father to catch you?"

He decided he must be feverish and was starting to have delusions. That must be it. He was having delusions which was why Aoko was standing next to him yelling at him for holding a heist when he felt ill.

He tried to tell her that he'd only had a sort of queasy stomach before he left, and honestly had just had a mild sore throat and headache earlier that a couple pills had taken care of. Apparently the dose didn't cover the length of his heist. At least he'd kept from vomiting until after he'd got the gem.

When he gave up on speaking he just gave her a weak grin, "Love you too?"

"…I'm going to kill you after this. Come on-" And suddenly he found his hand in hers and she was leading him off the roof and back towards the stairwell. Oh well, apparently he was going to jail. Maybe they'd let him see a doctor, he really didn't like doctor's much but seeing how he felt as though he was going to pass out shortly he suspected he needed one. He also wondered what would happen if he asked to leave his cloak and glider there since he didn't think he'd have the strength to carry it much further.

When they turned onto the eighteenth floor he looked at Aoko expectantly, "So are we going to see your father?"

She gave him a long stare, "I'm not a complete sadist. I have half a mind too, but I think if I do you might throw up on his shoes and I'm not quite sure  _ what _ he would do. I'm not precisely happy with you right now, but I really would rather not see my father kill you just yet."

He didn't have time to say much else however as his stomach turned over again he was barely able to run through the sign that said "bathroom" before emptying his stomach.

The door opened after him and he heard a rush of water. He was surprised he suddenly felt a cool cloth and heard Aoko ask, "Do you think you can sit down over here?"

He looked up at her a little surprised and nodded. He managed to get out cheekily, "My, my you followed me into the restroom. What will you do if your father walks in."

She grabbed his arm tighter and led him down to one of the seats near the mirror before grabbing another paper towel.

"Kaito… You were the one who chose to run into the  _ Woman's  _ bathroom…"

Yup. He was one lucky bastard. 

Kaito leaned back with a groan.

"I have never been this sick, " he muttered feeling faint. Everything hurt, in places he didn't even know _could_ hurt. 

"Apparently not-" said the girl looking down at him accusingly. "Kaito, if you felt this bad, what on earth possessed you to do a heist?"

"Hey I just had a headache when I left the house! And so what if I felt a little queasy? I thought I could get the gem and be back in time. I'm usually luckier than this…"

There it was again. Luck.

Hah.

"Kaito, you're not invincible no matter what you think." Kaito closed his eyes almost giving a sound like a purr as she brushed the hair off his forehead.

"Apparently not…" he said with a weak smile. "Seeing how I was beaten by the flu…"

She gave a small laugh and shook her head, "I'm going to have to get you home. You'd better come up with a good excuse why I was out so late for when Daddy calls, and I hope you feel well enough to poof yourself some street close. Your white suit is filthy and there's no way I'm strolling down the street with you dressed as KID…"

"Are you going to help me with that too?" He asked cheekily. It was taking most of his energy but at least he didn't feel like his stomach was crawling away without him anymore. Now he just felt really really tired, and sorta dizzy.

_"….Bakaito!!_ I swear, if you didn't look like you were about to pass out I'd hit you for that. Honestly I should hit you anyway after all this. Though if you have the strength to tease me then surely you can manage to change clothes. We need to get you home."

He looked up into the face of his best friend at that moment and suddenly realized something.

It wasn't precisely the most romantic scenario, and honestly she looked almost as disheveled as he did. It was also not exactly the best setting, what with it being a bathroom and all, but looking up in her trusting face it hit him.

Aoko was completely invincible.

Unrivaled as far as best friends went, she had to be since she was still helping him even when she  _ knew _ he was her worst enemy.

And to him she was everything and more.

Seeing his surprised face in the reflection of his eyes he realized that she was the one who made his luck, and the only one who could truly take it away.

It gave him the strength to grin and stumble to his feet, and as he moved to get changed, gave her a kiss on her cheek he said happily, "You know what Aoko? I think I'm in love with you"

Aoko blinked at him for all of a half second, mouth hanging open before she shoved him into a stall and shouted, "God! Kaito! Ewwww! You've- you've been... Ick!!" Aoko ran to the sink and grabbed for a paper towel and lots of soap.

Of course that still didn't quite hide her blush.

And it definitely didn't hide his laugh as he changed clothes.

…So maybe she was right and he was just a tad feverish.

It didn't make it any less true.

  
  



End file.
